True self
by Kinpatsu Lilli
Summary: A year after what happened with Kurogumi's class Sumireko Mahiru meet again. Certain heiress decides to resume her insistence of being friends with the double personality girl. But... Will be only a simple friendship what bond them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! I leave here my first contribution to the Akuma no Riddle fandom. It's my first published fanfic, so don't expect too much xD**

**This is ****important:**** English is not my first language, neither my second. I'm good at it but, obviously I'm not as good as you people. (I'm assuming that more of the 50% of the readers are gonna be native english speakers or at least people who have a better level than me) So I deeply apologize for all the misspellings and weird sentences you are going to read. **

**Let me explain: This fic it's just a translation of my fic "Verdadero yo." which is in spanish, and in spanish we use lots of words just to say the same. ****I'm better translating from English to Spanish than from Spanish to English because I'm very bad at summarize things (this A/N is a good example xD)**

**For now this fic will be only SumiBanba, but I will add some other OTP for sure (even if it's just a cameo). This chapter is focused on Hanabusa Sumireko, but I will alternate between the two girls. (Yes, counting the two Banbas as a one person)**

**Disclamer: I don't own Akuma no Riddle.**

**PS: Maybe it's too obvious, but just in case: Dialogues in quotes, thoughts in italic and the text between the brackets its just a clarification. **

* * *

A year after Kurogumi's class graduation a certain heiress was in Tokyo, closing some side business on behalf of the Hanabusa Financial Cliqué.

"Miss, the limousine is ready." One of her butlers said with a bow, meeting her at the exit of the building where the meeting was held after the girl cordially dismissed the other businessmen.

"Ara, just in time. How is my schedule?"

"Your father hasn't scheduled another meeting for you until next Tuesday, Miss." The man opened the exit door. When they were out he went ahead and opened the door of the large vehicle for her. "Right now it's six o'clock, so you have a lot of time to assist in the making of the dinner, if you wish."

"I'm glad to hear that." The girl thanked the gesture with a smile before getting into the vehicle. Shortly after he closed the door the limousine was started and the young girl let out a long sigh.

It had been a couple of months since Hanabusa Sumireko was taking charge of the small business and slightly important treatments of his father's company. She would inherit the entire company in a couple of years, so his father proposed this small work to her in order to learn about the business world and, with that, get experience. Sumireko agreed happily without hesitation in part to feel useful for the company and in another to kill the enormous quantity of time she was having between her cooking lessons.

The young girl glanced to the nearest window, diving in her thoughts while she was admiring the blue color that the sky still had.

Her actual live was based in the pure monotony: a little paperwork in the morning, occasional meetings with other businessmen (whom were surprised when they saw her and more when they dealt with her) and finally her cooking lessons. These lessons were also daily, but due to the business they were suspended quite often. Luckily her personal teacher was also the chef of the house, so if she couldn't be present at a class she simply went to see him cook for the family later, trying to take notes of everything she could.

She didn't dislike anything of all this, in fact she loved to feel busy, but simply doing the same thing every day made her feel bored and somewhat unmotivated. Thanks to all the personal teachers that she had had in her childhood Sumireko didn't really need to go to any school, and she missed it. Yes, she missed being in the Kurogumi class. Despite the fact that she was there only to carry out her mission and, with that, satisfy her desire of being the strongest queen she really enjoyed being in a real class with other classmates, homework, festivals and other things.

But certainly what she enjoyed the most was having a roommate. Due to her social and economic status she had never been in this type of situation.

Although she knew perfectly that her roommate was also an assassin she could not help but feel curiosity for the girl. That curiosity was what initially pushed her to want to have more relation with the shy girl and try to establish a friendship between them. That's why every day Sumireko had invited Mahiru to tea, although the silver haired girl had rejected the same invitation the day before. Those shy rejections hadn't put Sumireko back, on the contrary actually, every time she was more eager to have a good relationship with her roommate. Because of that the heiress didn't give up on her.

_It has been a year already since all that happened. I wonder if Banba-san is alright… _

Since she couldn't give up with the silver haired girl a year ago now she regretted not being able to communicate with her and keep trying.

The girl sighed again, still looking towards the window. _It would be great if I could see her one more time… _

The red from a traffic light made the limousine stop in one of the streets of the outskirts of the enormous city. It was rather strange that this happened, so when it did Sumireko observed curiously the simple streets, fascinated by the small supermarkets and shops that were in substitution of the huge and imposing buildings that lined the streets in the downtown.

What really caught Sumireko's attention was a silver mane tied in a ponytail that came out from one of the supermarkets. _Isn't that…?_ The blue eyed girl moved closer to the window, unsure if she had seen who she thought she was.

The owner of the mane turned towards the limousine and started walking, revealing with that a pair of violet orbs and a large scar in the left side of her face. Sumireko's heart skipped a beat when she saw her roommate again. She couldn't believe it, the same fate that had been so cruel with the heiress several years ago now was smiling to her?

She decided to not think more about it and take the opportunity that had been given to her.

"¡Roger!" She said calling attention of the driver. "Can we stop here for a second?"

"Eh… That's a little importunate, Miss, but I will do what I can." Backtracking the vehicle he brought it over the sidewalk.

When the limousine was stopped again the heiress got out without waiting for her butler to open the door for her and went to the girl, who already turned the corner, in a fast pace.

"Banba-san!"

The girl froze for a couple of seconds when she heard her name. Then she turned slowly towards the voice's owner. When Mahiru recognized the blue eyed girl her violet orbs opened wide by the surprise and, unconsciously, protected herself with a grocery bag. "Ha-Ha… Hanabusa-san?"

Said girl stopped when she approached Mahiru, with her usual elegant appearance. "Ara, have I scared you? My deepest apologies." Sumireko said with a little bow. "You see, after all this time I found it very curious to see you in Tokyo."

"Eh? N-No! You don't need to apologize… I-It's fine." A little more calmed Mahiru pulled the bag from her face. She breathed slowly, trying to compose herself from the initial shock before speaking again. "Well… I live here now."

Despite the obvious nervousness that the silver haired still had it was possible to appreciate significantly a slight change in behavior. She was less nervous than she used to be a year ago, and Sumireko took that as a good sign. "Ara? Do you live in the capital too? What a nice coincidence! Well, actually my main residence is outside the city…"

Suddenly Sumireko's butler left the passenger seat and approached the two girls. "Miss, excuse me for interrupt your conversation, but I'm afraid that we can't stay here much longer. We're blocking the road."

Sumireko nodded, slightly bothered by the sudden interruption. "Understood, I'll go in a second." The man nodded and returned to the vehicle. When the heiress focused in Mahiru again she noticed that the shy girl was more tense than before. "Banba-san… Are you alright?"

The silver haired girl nodded quickly, relaxing a bit when she noticed that the strange man wasn't there anymore. "Y-Yes… I'm sorry…"

"if you say so… Anyway, I should be going then… Oh! Banba-san, do you want a lift?" She pointed the large expensive vehicle, smiling. "It's not a problem for us."

"N-No… Thank you…" When Mahiru realized that Sumireko's smile was fading she quickly added: "Um… When I said that I live here…" She turned a little, revealing a small apartment block in the next street. "It was literally…"

The sandy blonde studied carefully the building, memorizing unconsciously every inch of it. "I see…" She focused her gaze in Mahiru again and smiled. This time her smile wasn't as genuine and warm as her usual ones, this one had an appreciable hint of disappointment. "Then I suppose this is a farewell…"

"I-I guess…" The younger girl remained silent for a couple of seconds. "Um… It was nice to see you again, Ha-… Hanabusa-san." Mahiru, to Sumireko's surprise, ended the sentence with a little smile.

It took a moment to the older girl to answer, she was too busy admiring that smile. A smile she ended reciprocating with a genuine one. "The same goes for me, Banba-san."

After another silent moment Mahiru turned and started walking.

And it wasn't until she saw her former partner leave that something inside Sumireko shuddered.

_Am I letting her go so easily after all?_

She shook her head. No, she couldn't do it. She couldn't leave the things like that. After a year without being in contact with her Sumireko wasn't capable of surrender yet.

"Banba-san!" She was determined now, she wasn't going to waste this opportunity. This was her last chance.  
Mahiru turned, surprised when she saw the heiress approached her again. "I know this is a bit sudden, but would you like to come over and have some tea this saturday? After all this time we could catch up, don't you think?"

The silver haired girl, as expected, didn't answer instantly. She glanced down at her feet and began to play with the plastic handles of the bag instead.

Sumireko knew too well that pattern. Lower the gaze, fidget, reject the invitation and run away after apologizing. The heiress began to despair, waiting for the third step.

_I definitely just wasted my last chance… What I was thinking? It was pretty obvious which was going to be the answer… _

After a long silence the older girl decided to be the first to talk. "I'm sorry Banba-san…" _In the end take it back will be less painful than another rejection, right?_ "Probably you're already busy, it has been too sudden. Forget it." She shrugged off the subject with a movement of her hand and finally turned.

When she took the first step towards the limo a voice behind her exclaimed: "N-No!" Sumireko gazed over the silver haired girl now to meet a determined violet orbs.

"I… I want to go-I mean…" Mahiru breathed deeply, trying to compose herself again before continue. "I'll love to go, Hanabusa-san… Saturday…. is p-perfect." She smiled again, but this time her smile was brighter than the one that had adorned her pale face moments ago.

Sumireko took a moment to react, she couldn't process what had just happened. A second ago she was pretty sure that Mahiru was going to reject her invitation and turns out that the heiress was totally wrong.

"R-… Really?" The younger girl nodded and that little gesture alone made Sumireko show one of her warm smiles. "That's wonderful!" Her voice had a hint of excitement. "Then, if that's fine with you, how about if we pick you up at seven?"

Hesitating at first Mahiru nodded again, increasing the peach haired girl's excitement.

"Perfect! Don't worry Banba-san, I will make sure you feel at home." Sumireko was going to say something else but stopped herself when she realized that her butler was leaving the vehicle again. "I have to go now. See you on Saturday, Banba-san." Without losing her smile she curtsied farewell.

She walked to the limo, the butler noticing it went to open her the back door. "Do you think it will be possible to charge sweets to Pierre Hermé for Saturday?"

"Miss, that bakery has a high demand… The time limit in which you can order them something is four days…" The heiress didn't answer, she simply adopted a cold and serious look. "But I'll see what I can do about it…" This time the girl replied with a grateful nod. "Are we going to have guests?"

Sumireko smiled again and before she got in the vehicle she replied: "We will have an honor guest."

* * *

**A/N: And here the first chapter. **

**Don't be shy to review or contact me if you just saw an horrible misspell and you want to correct it for the sake of humanity. (?)**

**You can also review for suggestions, criticize the story or any other comments. **

**Everything is welcome! :D **

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be published soon!**

**- Lilli**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I have to apologize: I uploaded the second chapter of the spanish version two weeks ago. But I really didn't have time to translate it. Damn school! ;w; And because of that I haven't written the third chapter yet. At least I have more or less planned. **

**Some dumb clarifications before start (you don't really need to read this, go enjoy the chapter): In the second line/strip begins Banba's narration. I guess it's clear that when it's day is Mahiru who is speaking and in the night is Shinya. Also sorry, I didn't really know how to point it so I did it with a lazy bold words. I've actually added that part now because if not the chapter was very short and I found that it isn't a bad time to explain Banba's "past". Maybe it will be a bit heavy, but I assure you I'll finish offset over the fic.**

**Disclamer: I don't own Akuma no Riddle. By now.**

**PD: I know it's obvious, buuuuuuuut: ****Dialogues in quotes, thoughts in italic and the text between the brackets its just a clarification. The text in quotes and Italic is the inner conversation between Mahiru and Shinya.**

* * *

_"__Woah! This house is huge! As expected from her…"_

_"__I-It's really b-beautiful…"_

_"__Hey, Mahiru, calm down, okay? You're trembling. Again."_

_"__But…" _She glanced at the man, a butler, who led her inside the mansion.

_"__Come on, this is his job after all. He won't hurt you… And if he does I will comeback and slam his face with a hammer."_

_"__I-I know that, but…"_

_"__If you are so scared, why did you accepted her invitation?"_

_"__B-Because… Hanabusa-san… always invited me b-back in Myojo and I n-never accepted… So… I wanted to make it up to her…"_

_"__Going to a tea party? How stupid…"_

_"__You went once time…"_

_"__Because I thought that we wouldn't see her anymore!"_

_"__You said that you liked it…"_

_"__Argh! Fine, it wasn't half bad… Happy? _

"Banba-sama" She jumped a little when she suddenly heard the butler's voice. "Please, wait here. I'm going to announce your arrival to the Ojou-sama "

"O-Okay" The man vowed and went trough a couple of perfectly maintained wooden doors.

_"__Calm down!"_

_"__B-But Shinya…"_

_"__Don't let the money intimidate you, you already know that Sumireko is not… that kind of person. Or at least she didn't seemed so at Myojo…"_

_"__I-I know…"_

_"If anything happens I'm here, okay?"_

_"__Okay…"_

The doors in front of her opened. "Banba-sama, our Ojou-sama is waiting for you." Said the butler with another vow.

Mahiru nodded before enter in the room. She breathed slowly, but she didn't managed to relax until the man left the room, closing the door behind him.

The room itself was not as big as one could suspect by its doors. Its decoration, though luxurious, was quite simple. The only thing that really stood out was the table in the center, similar to the one that Sumireko had brought to their room a year ago, with four cushioned chairs. The windows occupied an entire wall and through them was a perfect view of the gardens. It really seemed that the only function of that room was for small tea parties.

"Good afternoon, Banba-san." Greeted the peach haired girl from one of the chairs. "Please, take a sit." She pointed to the opposite chair with a smile.

Mahiru nodded and sat down. "G-Good afternoon…"

"I deeply apologize for not being able to pick you up personally…" Her smile softened and took a sad touch. "Unfortunately some work emerged this morning and it lasted more than I thought…"

"I-It's fine… They brought me in a l-limo even so… It wasn't necessary, b-but thank you…" Mahiru shifter her gaze to the table, unable to hold the eye contact for long. "I-If you were busy… I've could c-come other d-day… I-I wouldn't had any problem!"

"No way." The heiress got serious. "A Hanabusa never does that to a guest, and less one as important as you Banba-san."

The silver haired girl set her violet orbs in the hostess. "I-Important?"

"Exactly." As expected a smile soon appeared in Sumireko's face. "I was delighted when you finally accepted my invitation. That's why I've taken the liberty of using a special blend for the occasion." She laid a hand on her cup. "I hope you like it."

The younger girl noticed then the tea cup in front of her. She hesitated a little and brought it to her lips, taking a small sip.

"It's… d-delicious." Mahiru said smiling before taking another sip.

"I'm glad" Sumireko laught a little, bringing the cup to her lips. "Feel free to eat as many sweets as you want."

"Thank… you" The silver haired girl picked a cupcake and gave it a small bite.

And for a moment there was silence.

"Um… Your house… Is beautiful" Surprisingly was Mahiru who tried to break the ice.

"Ara, thank you." Sumireko smiled again. "Although it is not a big deal. The garden makes it seem more than it actually is."

Mahiru glanced toward the window, her eyes following every road between the bushes which were perfectly decorated with flowers. The scenery was suffused by the first golden rays of sunset. That view relaxed her.

"I didn't realized when I arrived… how pretty it is…"

Sumireko imitated her guest, losing herself for a few seconds in the well-known scenery. "Although we have a good team of gardeners I'll take care of the flowers by myself." She raised proudly her head before directing his attention to Mahiru. "Do you like it?"

The silver haired girl nodded with a smile. "Even Shinya likes it."

"Ara? Is Shinya-san here?" The older girl checked the time on a big clock on the wall opposite the window. "In fact… Doesn't she usually appear at this hours?"

"Yes… B-But no…" Mahiru glanced back at her previous classmate. "S-She appears sometimes… Less than before… But she is "here"…" She took another sip of tea. "She isn't going to appear today… She said t-that… that she already accepted you invitation once… and that s-she let me enjoy… this one."

"I see…"

More than the answer itself what drew Sumireko's attention was the fact that Mahiru, the same who a year ago trembled when she was called and wasn't able to finish a five words sentence, was holding a conversation with almost without problems. Hanabusa noticed a small change when they met again, but as she was acting in that moment confirmed it…

"Certainly many things have changed in just a year…" After letting out her thoughts she brought once again the cup to her lips.

"I-Indeed." The younger girl smiled to herself and started to play idly a little nervous with her half empty cup. "Um… How has t-this year been for you, Ha-…Hanabusa-san? I-If you don't mind the q-question, of course…

"Of course not." She chuckled. "Well… beneficially well, actually." She gave another sip to her tea and began to explain to her expectant guest the situation in which she was involved for the past couple of months. The cooking lessons, the meetings and all the paperwork along with the reason for which she got entangled in those last two.

Mahiru was surprised, she hadn't really become aware of the prestige that the blue-eyed girl had until that moment. "Hanabusa-san is really… an important person…"

"¿Important? Mh… I wouldn't say that, Banba-san. Not yet at least…" The heiress sighed. "Anyway… Since I have answered your question is fair that you do the same, right?" She rested her chin on the back of her hands. "How have you been doing since Myojo, Banba-san?"

"W-Well…"

* * *

I'm not sure what happened…

I had Ichinose's head just a few inches away of my hammer…

Just a movement and BAM! done. Mission accomplished, Mahiru's relic would have a special meaning now.

But then a light appeared…

The light…

I thought I heard the voice of the busty pink haired… It was her plan?

The light…

I couldn't hear her well.

The light…

Or see.

The light…

Neither think clearly.

The light…

That light…

Was as horrible as the one that time…

That damn light…

Something, rather someone, rose me from the ground.

The light…

I noticed what appeared to be a kick in my ribs.

But the light was still there…

It was strong enough to send me flying towards something hard.

Luckily it was so hard that when my head landed on it the light went out.

**Monday. (Night)**

I woke up when I heard a couple of beeps. "What the hell…?" I looked to my left and then I saw some gadgets with lots of wires and tubes. I tried to turn them off with a punch, but something stopped me. I looked down at my arms and I noticed that some of those wires and tubes were connected to me. "What's this?!"

"Oh, you woke up in a good moment." I directed my gaze to the guy who was to the left side of the bed. He was old, wearing a white coat and carrying some papers. "We were starting to worry that you won't wake up, but I see that we've undertimated you Miss…" The old man looked at the papers. "Banba."

"What? Where the heck am I? Where's Ichinose?! I've lost?!"

"Calm down. You're in the Aiiku Hospital, in Tokyo. You were brought here from Myojo Academy a couple of days ago with a very, very ugly contusion without any details." He pulled out something from his pocket, a kind of small flashlight. "Do you remember anything?" He grabbed my face and pointed the light to one of my eyes.

The light…

"P-Put that away!" I pushed him away with all the strength I had. "Don't touch me!"

"¡Ugh!" The old man stepped back and raised his hands. "My fault, my fault. You're still somewhat confused, I should have warned you…" He smoothed his coat and cleared his throat. "You are strong, huh? That's good, yup, yup…" He pulled out a pen and began to write something in the papers.

"…Are ya kiddin' me?" I tried to get up but a sharp pain stabbed my head. I put my hands in my forehead, trying in vain to stop it. That's when I realized that half of my head was bandaged.

"Watch out, girl!" I heard him approach the bed again. "As expected you don't have anything really serious. Luckily the blow you received in the head wasn't in a deadly or dangerous area. Nevertheless was a heavy blow, you will have some headaches for a few days."

"Ugh… And can't ya… stop it… with medicines or… or something?"

"Something like that… You have to rest. You will be here for…" The man checked the papers again and lookes at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Nothing, a week at most."

"…Great"

**Tuesday (Day)**

The truth is that it wasn't so bad…

Well, removing the sharp pain that attacked my head every certain period of time.

But there was nobody else in the room.

Just Shinya and me.

Although when the pain appeared I wasn't able to hear Shinya.

And that scared me.

Because I thought she would end up disappearing.

And then the solitude no longer seemed so nice.

If not frightening…

**Wednesday (Day)**

Sometimes some nurses came and went.

When I woke they touched the machines and made me some questions which, fortunately, I could answer with a word.

They removed all the wires and tubes of my body except the serum, saying that I was out of danger.

Then ther appeared again to bring me food. They asked me to rest and promised that they wouldn't return until dinner to not disturb me.

I thanked them nodding slightly.

I never liked talking to new people. I have always felt uncomfortable around others.

Except with Sinya.

I know she will protect me throught what happens.

Just hearing her voice in my mind makes me feel safe.

In peace.

And luckily I had the whole day to enjoy that peace.

Or so I thought…

In the afternoon a woman moved to the other bed that was in the room.

The doctor of the first day apologized to me. He said there weren't many rooms available and mine was the best option because I would go in a few days.

I nodded again. I didn't look at him.

I couldn't.

There were so many people in the room that began to overwhelm me.

Another nurse walked in.

Too many people.

I knew that I shouldn't get up, that it wasn't good for my recovery.

Many strange people around me.

And I couldn't escape.

The air was missing now.

I laid down and hid myself under the blanket.

I closed my eyes tightly, focusing on Shinya's reassuring words.

**(Night)**

I was woken by a nurse to eat those plastic chubs without salt that they call dinner.

She took the tray when I finished and said goodbye with a fake smile. I didn't speak her a word, because of her Mahiru had been scared a few hours ago.

I let out a long sigh and rested my aching head on the bed, which was bent since dinner in order to sit comfortably in it.

Well, the "comfortably" part had been invented by those bitter old maids working here because the ground seemed to be much more softer than the bed where I was sleeping.

"The food here isn't exactly delicious, isn't it?" Ups, for a moment I had forgotten of my new roommate.

I looked out at her of the corner of my eye. Her head was bandadged, like mine, and her right arm was in a cast. By the amount of gray hairs and wrinkles I figured that ahe was about sixty. So, another old woman.

"Please, I could lick the wall and it would be nicer for sure." I grinned. Why not hold a conversation? I had nothing better to do anyways…

She laughted a little. "My name is Tanaka Saihou. I wanted to introduce myself soon as I arrived, but you seemed to be… sleeping and I didn't wanted to bother you more than I already have."

I faced her from where I was and I pointed myself with my thumb. "Banba Shinya. The one you've seen before trying to hide while shaking was Mahiru."

"Excuse me?" The old woman frowned. "Mahiru? Before? …What do you mean?"

"Ya'll understand in the morning, granny. Although don't expect her to introduce…" I scratched my head. "She's not very good with strangers ..."

**Thursday. (Day)**

When we were both awake she just asked:

"Mahiru-chan… Am I right?"

I nodded quickly, nervously. My movement were so sudden that I expected the known sharp pain to reappear, but I just felt a slight dizziness instead. I couldn't help but smile a little.

I think Tanaka-san didn't fully understand what Shinya and I are.

But after several attempts to start a conversation what she understood was that I didn't like to talk much, preferring silence and tranquility.

She respected it.

And I thanked her mentally.

The idea of having to share the room no longer seemed uneasy.

In fact, the company of Tanaka-san was pleasant to me.

She reminded me of someone.

I didn't know who…

But for some reason I felt a bit nostalgic.

**(Night)**

"Checkmate!"

"Shinya-chan, we are playing poker…" She giggled.

"Poker?" I looked at my cards. "And… I've won?"

"No, dear. We have just started."

"Then I give up." I threw the cards in the center of the bed and dangled my legs over its edge. It took an hour sitting cross-legged at the foot of granny's bed to numb my legs.

"Ara, ara…"

Something in me shuddered at those two short words. The feeling of nostalgia came over me as it did with Mahiru.

Why? It's a pretty normal expression…

"So soon?" She started to save her cards. "Young people these days have no patience…"

I returned to my bed.

I didn't like that feeling.

It made me feel empty.

And weak.

"Are you going to sleep already?" Granny asked, somewhat surprised, from her bed.

I didn't answer, I just covered me quickly with the sheets.

I tried to divert my mind from all that.

I even ignored Mahiru's questions.

The only thing that can distract me in such situations are ducks.

Damn ducks, what do they have…?

There is something about them that calms me down…

Rubber ducks…

Duckling with hammers…

**Friday (Day)**

After breakfast I approached Tanaka-san's bed.

"Um…"

She lowered the magazine she was reading and smiled at me. "Oh, Mahiru-chan… Buenos días."

"G-Good morning… Um… T-Tanaka-san…"

She frowned. "Can I help you, dear?"

"About… last night… S-Sorry… for Shinya…"

"Sorry for what?"

"F-For her behalf… Uh… S-She was… rude…"

She laughted, I got a little scared when I heard it. "Don't worry about it, I know she was tired."

"No… I-It wasn't because… because of t-that." I took her silence as a sign to continue. "You see… You r-remind us of something… of s-someone… but we don't really know who and… and that frustrated S-Shinya…"

"Ara, ara… I see that I wasn't the only one then…"

I blinked a few times, confused. "Huh?"

Tanaka-san moved to one side of the bed and patted the empty space left, telling me to sit down. That's what I did.

"This maybe seems slightly odd, but ... you remind me of my daughter ..." Shee showed a small smile. That smile was somewhat sad.

I was still confused.

I didn't say anything so she continued. "She was shy and quiet."

I understood exactly what meant using the past in that sentence. I didn't want to ask anything. I focused my gaze to my hands, unable to hold Tanaka-san's any longer.

"And as his father she had a beautiful albino hair, almost silver." I noticed a hand stroking my bangs.

I pulled away quickly, I hadn't seen that coming and it scared me.

But when I looked up and viewed the sad look of Tanaka-san I approached my head again.

I did not particularly like the fact that someone was touching me, but seeing Tanaka-san smiling again made me realize it was worth.

That smile relaxed me.

Although her teeth weren't perfect she had a really beautiful smile.

And then returned the nostalgia feeling.

Why?

I didn't understand it.

It was just a smile.

A very warmth one.

It wasn't the first time that a smile managed to make me feel positive feelings.

When was it then…?

A simple smile.

Whose was it…?

A beautiful smile.

Why I couldn't remember?

A smile…

There was a void in my memories. Why I could only clearly remember a gruesome light?

Beautiful…

"Hanabusa-san…" I muttered.

"Darling?"

"Ha-Hanabusa-san!" I repeated with a smile.

The nostalgia feeling was still there, but it was eclipsed by a feeling of relief.

I had managed to remember.

The owner of that beautiful smile.

"Is the person who I remind you of, honey?"

I nodded quickly, but this time it wasn't from nerves, if not joy.

"I see… Was also an important person for you?

I didn't know how to answer that.

Was she?

"I-I guess…" I didn't know if I was replying to my own question or to Tanaka-san's one.

**(Night)**

"Damn, there's nothing to do here… And the bath here is horrible! More than the food! And that's impossible!" I complained as I rolled around the bed. "Good thing I'm leavin' in a couple of days…"

Granny was in her bed reading something, as usual. She looked at me and smiled. "I envy you, Shinya-chan. I still have to be here for a month or so, that's what the doctor said."

"A month? What a pain!" I got up and took the liberty to accommodate myself at the foot of her bed. "I'm not surprised, though. Ya are in an age where the body no longer responds as it used to, am I right?" I grinned.

Granny just laughted, as she did with all my mocking comments. "You can say that…"

"So… how did ya get those? Did ya slipped in the kitchen or somethin' like that?"

"Something like that… It was at work."

"Hah! Do ya work? Shouldn't ya be retired?"

"Hey! I'm not that old!" She closed the book and hit her lap with it, trying to look annoyed but I knew she really wasn't. "I'm still years away from retirement, you know."

"Oh yeah? How many?"

"…That doesn't matter! You can always work if you have health!"

"Well, ya don't really have much left, granny."

"I know, dear…" She looked at her plastered arm and let out a long sight. "It has been a bad time for breaking my arm…"

"Why? Business problems?" I heard Mahiru complain that I was too abrupt. I ignored her.

"Not… really… I don't want to bore you with my life."

"I've been bored for three hours now, ya won't get it worse."

"Okay then… You see, I work sewing. In fact I own a small tailor shop here, in Tokyo. Well, actually it was my husband's, I just worked there." She smiled a little, I guess it was beacuse she remembered something. "but he died recently and left it to me. Unfortunately he also left me a lot of outstanding debts…" She sighed once again. "The business is going good, considering the fact that people nowadays hardly ever go to a tailor. Actually I have so many clients that I have some back orders. But isn't going well enough to afford paying all the debts on my own…"

She ran his hand over the plaster. It seemed she hadn't finished speaking, so I didn't interrupt.

"In a month the bank can confiscate me the tailor… This has only made things worse." She closed her eyes for a moment, when she opened them she directed them at me. "Oh, sorry dear, I haven't answered your question yet, I got hurt when I tried to get some cloths of the storage. They were on the top shelf of an old furniture. The shelf broke, I fell down and all landed on top of me."

When she finished a tense silence appeared. I didn't know what to say so all I did was laugh out loud.

"Ya aren't a lucky person, huh? You're totally screwed granny!" Perhaps I was a bit cruel… Nah.

Granny just smiled. "You're right…"

**Sunday (Day)**

I was thinking about what Tanaka-san told to Shinya.

Sew... I like to sew...

But I'm terrified of new people.

Although according to Tanaka-san is not like you have to interact with a lot of people.

Maybe that's a good opportunity for me to open up to the world...

Perhaps I could help...

Tanaka-san seems a good person...

Not that I had anywhere to go.

To another school?

Impossible, too many people.

And I didn't had money.

Now that I was thinking about it I realized that I had no money at all.

I had no money to eat.

Let alone for a roof.

Helping Tanaka-san could also mean get some money, right?

Even if its just a bit…

Taking all the courage I could manage I got out of the bed with my thoughts in order and approached hers. That was enough to get her attention.

I told her about what I had been thinking.

She showed a sad smile. "Mahiru-chan ... I really appreciate it. But I can't ask you for that. After all I'm still a stranger, and that's a lot of work."

"I-I'ts fine! I l-like sewing!" I wanted to convince her because every time I thought about it the idea seemed more attractive.

"But even so-" She didn't finish the sentence, I interrupted her.

"It's… It's just a m-month, r-right? It isn't s-so much… Besides, I-I have no where t-to go…"

She frowned. "What about your family?"

"S-Shinya… Shinya is my family." I simply answered.

She didn't say anything else.

I didn't understand why Tanaka-san looked sad again after my reply…

She asked me to approach her and when I did she embraced me with her good arm.

**Sunday (Day)**

The doctor made me the final tests to verify that I was fully recovered. I passed them. I wasn't surprised, I didn't had any headache in days. They finally removed my bangages,

The same nurses who brought us food every day gave me the uniform and the small suitcase that I had brought to Myojo.

They smiled.

But as in the previous days their smile weren't genuine.

They weren't beautiful at all.

I went into the bathroom. I showered, put on my old uniform and tied my hair in a ponytail, as I often did.

Upon leaving the bathroom I found Tanaka-san standing in the middle of the room.

She smiled.

And like all of her smiles…

It was beautiful.

Like _hers…_

"It's the time, isn't it?"

I nodded slowly as I approached her.

"In that case…" She gave me two pairs of keys and a note. "Here are the tailoring keys, the home ones and their addresses."

I looked confused to Tanaka-san. "H-Home?"

"That's right. You don't have where to stay, right?

"N-No, but… I can't accept it… That's asking t-too much…"

"The one doing me a favor here it's you, dear. Do you remember? I can't let you sleep on the street."

"B-But…"

"Okay, look at it like this: I need someone to take care of my plant. Would you mind to keep an eye to them until I return?" She winked. I didn't understand it.

"Um… Sure… Then I agree… B-But I'll move when Tanaka-san leave the hospital!"

"You don't need to hurry, you aren't a nuisance for me."

I looked to the floor, I had to leave. "Tanaka-san ... Thank you for all-" I interrupted myself when I felt an arm surround gently my shoulders.

"That's my line, honey."

I didn't move away.

"Please take care. Don't overwork yourself, it's not your obligation."

I said nothing.

I didn't know what to do.

What are you supposed to do when someone hugs you?

I don't know how, but I ended up reciprocating the hug after a few seconds.

I don't recall hugging someone before.

And it was something nice and warm.

As her smiles.

For some reason I wondered if hug _her _would feel like that…

We said our goodbyes. I promised I would visit her every weekend.

And finally, after spending a week locked in there, I left the hospital.

**A month later**

I must admit that at first it was difficult to interact with customers.

It was very difficult.

In fact during the first week I had closed the tailoring and overtook all the back orders.

It was easy.

Because sewing was the easy part.

Talking to people was the difficult one.

Very difficult.

I told everything to Tanaka-san when I first visited her. It seemed a good idea to her that I hadn't opened. I considered that maybe I could keep it closed until she returned.

So it would be easier.

But Shinya's voice remembered me:

How am I supposed to see the greatness of this world if I am constantly locked?

In the second week I opened the tailoring.

It was difficult, but I managed to take and return the orders.

The costumers seemed pleased with my work.

I never looked them in the face for more than three seconds in a conversation.

But they always left tips.

Even some of them returned.

Thus passed the other two weeks.

In the last weekend before she was released from the hospital Tanaka-san convinced me to keep part of the money I earned.

It wasn't much, but with it I could rent the apartment where I live now. Luckily it isn't too far from the tailoring.

It's rather small, but is enough for Shinya and me.

I left Tanaka-san's house two days before she returned from the hospital.

The strange fact was that I never saw any plant…

It was **night** when I saw granny again.

As always Mahiru had been working late and I had to pick it everything. I was about to close the doors when I heard her voice.

"Good night, Shinya-chan. Oh... Do I come at a bad time?"

I turned to her, smiling. "Hi, granny! Wow, I almost didn't recognize ya without the robe." I laughed a little, but the granny looked really different without her head bandaged. Although the right arm was still in plaster.

She laughed too.

I was glad to hear her laugh again.

"You've come at a very good time." I opened the doors. "I hafta show ya something." I turned on the light, I indicated her to come in and didn't say anything else.

When both were in she looked around. I watched her face waiting for a reaction.

She smiled… while crying. Was she touched?

Hah! Of course she was!

It was a lot of work change all those rotten old furniture for new ones. There wasn't much budget, so I had to make them by myself with some wood that I "found" in a nearby construction site. But I made sure they were resistant so the poor woman doesn't get hurt again. Mahiru bought some paint and painted them for "embellish" the furniture. Or something like that, I wasn't really listening.

We spent some sleepless nights to finish them before she returned, but I think it was worth it.

"H-How did you ...?" She kept crying so it was hard to understand.

"Mahiru is good at the boring stuff like sewing, cooking and so… And I'm good with the hammer."

I think she laughed a little.

"T-Tha…" She walked towards me and hugged me. "T-T-Thank you s-so much!"

"Granny, ya look like Mahiru." I laughed uproariously and hugged her back. "You're welcome."

She kept crying of joy and thanking us when she saw the Mahiru's work with the orders.

And she didn't stopped until we left the store and I finally closed the door.

She hugged me again when we said our last goodbye.

Or so I thought.

I was going to leave, but her voice stopped me.

"Shinya-chan." I turned around once again. "You two have done a great job and I still need some rest before open the shop on my own again…" She pinted at her right arm. "So I was thinking… Would you and Mahiru-chan be interested in a permanent job in my tailoring?"

"Hmp. We'll see, but I don't promise anything… It's been pretty boring to not destroy anything." I grinned. "Ja nee~" I said goodbye with a gesture of my and and then I left.

* * *

"Banba-san? Is something wrong?"

Sumireko's voice brought Mahiru back to reality. She hadn't noticed that, remembering, she has been a long time quiet.

"I-I'm fine…" And she hadn't answered the girl's question. "Um… I t-took a job in a tailoring a month after l-leaving Myojo. And… and that's what I-I've been doing since then."

"A tailor shop?" Sumireko tilted her head slightly. "Oh, now that you mention it I remember you did a great job with the costumes for the Romeo and Juliet's play."

"Thank you, b-but they weren't s-so great…" Mahiru fixed her gaze to her cup, embarrassed.

"They were. The dress you made for me was really lovely."

"No… I-It's like what you've said b-before of this h-house and the garden… Um… Since Hanabusa-san is so b-beautiful the dress looked b-better than it was."

Mahiru didn't realize what had said until she looked up and found her former roommate surprised.

And she got nervous. Very nervous.

_"__Calm down, will ya? That was a compliment, right? It's not a bad thing…"_

_"__B-But…"_

"Ara, thank you." Replied finally the older with a smile.

That relieved Mahiru. In fact, she took the liberty to admire her smile again.

Because Hanabusa Sumireko really had a beautiful smile.

* * *

**A/N: No, I really have no idea if there are any tailor shops in Japan. But in almost all fics I've read Banba ends up being a waitress and although I think that it is a good idea that can give you a lot to write and it's basically adorable I didn't want to use that idea again. So I used the manga chapter where Mahiru is sewing the RomiJuli costumes and Sumireko said "Ara, you're surprising good at this." as an excuse to put the girl to sew.**

**What I do know is that the Aiiku Hospital actually exist in Tokyo. As data.**

**Oh, and "Saihou" literally means "sewing in Japanese. I'm soooo original!**

**I translated this fic in a couple of hours and it has more words than the las one, so I surely messed up really bad in some points. Especially in Banba's narration, because I kinda messed with some conjugations in spanish. **

**So****I encourage you once again to leave reviews. Remember that I accept any kind of criticism and / or suggestions. ****Everything is welcome!**

**pass-chan: The problem is I would feel bad asking you people to do that: the reader is supposed to enjoy the history (though maybe you really don't enjoy it with all the misspellings), no to work on it. But I ****would be really, really glad and grateful if someone with a good level/native do a proof-reading for the minor (or big) misses.**

**********Thank you all for the reviews in the first chapter! It's really encouraging to see that you actually like/enjoy this fic ^^**

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be published soon-Okay, let's be realist, it won't be soon... But I will be sure of manage better my time so I can write more often and publish sooner. **

** - Lilli**


End file.
